White Rose Sonata
by Kelvena1
Summary: Life is but a dream.. isn't it? **Final chapter up**
1. White Rose Sonata

White Rose Sonata  
by: Kelvena   
E-mail: Kelvenna@hotmail.com  
  
This could be considered Session 27, or a start of a Cowboy Bebop that is amazingly different. All of the characters do not belong to me, but belong to the people who produced the Cowboy Bebop show. This is my version of the Julia and Spike romance that should not die. Love is forever. Note: There will be more chapters coming soon.  
  
----------  
  
Swirling lights and painfully bright visages of the divine burst in his vision. There is a sound of voices echoing gently across the depths of his mind, speaking the wishes and desires he held close to his heart. There was a feeling of numbness that spread across his whole body and made him feel whole. He moaned softly as the warmth continued traveling across his form, making him feel as light-headed as a drifting feather through an expanse of an endless sky.  
  
The flashes continued exploding behind his closed eyelids, and he finally acknowledged them. There were too many senses to absorb. He felt the throbbing pulsate through his head as the lights continued flashing, and he finally gave into his instincts.  
  
His eyelids fluttered gently and his lips parted softly, intaking breath. This place.. an endless void of light, forever continuing and welcoming him into infinity.  
  
He continued staring at the pulsating lights in a deep, hypnotic trance. Memories started forming in his vacant mind of his past. Past. Present. Future.  
  
How strange the words had sounded, whispering through his thoughts. It was a foreign language to him, something mysterious and deeply esoteric. The numbness left him slowly but surely as he regained his rememberance of everything he held sacred.  
  
The lights left him dazed beyond comprehension.  
  
Julia.  
  
That name.. like a million rose petals floating from Paradise. An angel from above with golden curls for a halo, and a black suit for a gown. He saw the woman in his memory, laughing, smiling, crying.  
  
Dying.  
  
Death.  
  
"Yes, Spike Spiegel, you will walk among them again."  
  
--  
  
The white faded into a plain wall of tan. It was raining. He shuddered, and felt the sheets shift underneath him. The fish sculpture stood next to a vase of roses carefully placed next to the delicate sculpture. The soothing sound of raindrops hit the ground like a faint lullaby. He breathed. In, out. Only then did he realize he was trembling.  
  
Warmth hit him suddenly. An arm wrapped around his waist and his eyes snapped over to the woman lying next to him. Her golden curls floated carelessly over the bedsheets and a look of concern spread across his face. She was sleeping, her eyelids closed and her breathing soft and subdued.   
  
His eyes widened as he stared down at her sleeping form.  
  
"Just a dream.."  
  
He suddenly heard the loud bang of a gunshot ring throughout the streets of the apartment buildings. Spike shuddered and sat up, leaning up against the edge of the bed. Sheets were sprawled everywhere. He fumbled on the counter for his pack of cigarettes, and shakily held one in his still trembling hands.  
  
He blew a puff of smoke, his eyes still wide with fear and disbelief. He closed his eyes.  
  
Julia.. let her sleep for now. 


	2. A Devil's Redemption

White Rose Sonata: A Devil's Redemption  
by: Kelvena   
E-mail: Kelvenna@hotmail.com  
  
You now see the dreaming Julia's perspective. Vicious will find his own redemption soon, admist the confusion of 2 innocents. This characters are entirely copyright by the people that made Cowboy Bebop.  
  
----------  
  
Vicious. The name made her heart churn wildly. The man, with the vacant stare and a blood-stained soul. So emotionless, the eyes of a snake piercing into the minds of others. She shuddered as the thought of him probed through her mind and destroyed her mental defenses. She felt the metallic touch of the gun graze her golden hair. She felt his wicked smile.  
  
"Julia."  
  
The name aroused her senses quickly. She looked over at the man in front of her. A man dressed in white, a smirk on his face. But it was not his usual smirk. It was a satisfied smirk, with a pulsating happiness underlying it.  
  
"Vicious?" Her voice was covered in disbelief. Her crystalline orbs widened in shock. This was not Vicious. Vicious was evil, sinister, tormented. A lost soul hardened by grief, death, and destruction.  
  
He was a fallen angel.  
  
"We all made the wrong choices." he whispered softly, his white bangs still covering his eyes. He did not move, or flinch. Julia was too stunned to speak. This had to be a hallucination. Her vision was blurry, and she did feel light-headed. But through the white light, his form glowed furiously. He was amazingly transformed.  
  
"Spike.." she closed her eyes, the tears welling up in her eyes. The images of his gentle smile, his sparkling eyes, the emerald green hair that curled relentlessly above him. She yearned for him suddenly.  
  
"I knew you never truly loved me, Julia. I knew that we were clinging onto something desperate that we tried to make meaningful. I needed emotion, because I was sick of the numbness. The terrible numbness that prevented me from tears since I was a child."  
  
His voice did not falter. He still look dignified and thoughtful, his expression never changing.   
  
"I forgive you." he murmered, "I let my jealousy cloud my heart. Spike released me from my anguish. I was a demon interfering with the love of two angels." He stopped suddenly, and looked to the side. His face still seemed sinister, but it wasn't truly. There was something different about Vicious that she could not place, nor would she ever.  
  
His eyes locked on hers, and she gasped.  
  
"Spike is special. There are a lot of plans for him. I can not and will not tell you any, though. Take care of him. Start your life anew. Only.. I will not be there."  
  
He closed his eyes, traces of emotions lining his face for the first time in years.  
  
"I have my own place to go to. I belong somewhere now."  
  
Julia walked up to him cautiously and touched the side of his cheeks. His lips curved upwards slightly, to the beginning of a smile.  
  
"Where are you going? What are you saying?" She whispered in awe.  
  
"Ah, Spike will know. Spike will know everything. I doubt you will even remember this. But there is something that must be etched in your own memory forever: I will be happy. I will now be able to feel."  
  
Before she could say goodbye or speak in fear, he gently touched her forehead with a single finger. She felt her eyes grow heavy and she closed them in an overwhelming drowsiness.  
  
"Goodnight, Julia." 


	3. Glimpses of Reality

The White Rose Sonata: Glimpses of Reality  
  
Julia awakens from her odd dream only to see Spike. They both are confused, lost, and traumatized admist all of the unsettling events that have occured. There is nowhere to go. Too many questions for them to comprehend.. and only each other to hang on to. What future lies ahead of them?  
  
-------  
  
The sheets shifted as a gutteral moan escaped her throat. There was something painfully bright in her eyes. Was it that strange light that she remembered from her dream? Oddly enough, it took her awhile to realize that it was the strains of sunlight peeking through the window shades. She breathed in softly, trying to regain her consciousness.  
  
Spike sat at the side of the bed, partly covered in sheets, looking out the window. His hair was a curly and tangled mess, more than usual. His back was facing Julia and one of his hands gripped on the bedsheets. He was staring off into space, fumbling with his pack of cigarettes. He must have smoked tons of them the whole night.   
  
Yet, he looked so dignified.  
  
He seemed absorbed in the sunlight, watching it with awe. His face was entirely blank except for his eyes, which were contorted with the expression of pure wonder. Sunlight. The faintest traces of warmth on his skin. He shuddered and continued glancing out the window. The tainted glass of the fish sculptures were sparkling with a new intensity, and the roses were traced gently with scattered droplets of sun. So strange and ethereal, a daily sight becoming something new and.. different.  
  
"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." He chuckled softly. At first Julia was surprised that he even knew she was awake, but then she realized Spike had the uncanny ability to sense where everyone was regardless of how impossible it seemed.  
  
She continued staring at him, trying to absorb the facts that he was in front of her, breathing. Just like she was. The same life force drove through them both.  
  
"Spike.. this is.." the words couldn't escape her throat as she arose out of bed. She had no idea how to explain this, or why. All she could remember was that blindingly bright white that consumed her senses.  
  
"Yeah, this is kinda weird, isn't it?" His gaze turned torwards her, with a look of softness that she would always fondly remember. At least Spike hadn't changed. Or had he?  
  
She then noticed his trembling as he held the cigarette in his hands, flicking the ashes on the floor. She never saw Spike tremble before, until now. He continued glancing at her, and said nothing. He puffed at his cigarette mercilessly, like he was attacking an invisible enemy. He was afraid.  
  
Julia embraced him at that moment, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. It just felt right. Spike suddenly relaxed and kissed her forehead, the cigarette dropping from his slender fingers onto the ground.  
  
"I don't remember anything.." she mumbled softly to him, and he looked away, his gaze suddenly averted torwards the window. He knew that Julia would be left out of future secrets and knowledge. He was the one in charge. He had to make sure his second chance wasn't another tragedy.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Julia. Things will be taken care of sooner or later."  
  
She walked over to the closet and slipped on a plain black shirt. She was a slender raven with delicious golden curls. No matter what she wore, she always looked wonderful. But you rarely saw her in anything but black. A dark, mysterious color..  
  
"What do we do now..?"  
  
Her voice was quiet, yet it seemed to echo through the small and cluttered room. Spike got up, shoved his hands in his pocket, and glanced at the fish sculpture glittering in front of him.  
  
"We live."  
  
She smiled slyly as he looked over to her, grinning. Their eyes shone together with bursts of happiness.  
  
"We're having a good dream now."  
  
--------  
YOU GOTTA KEEP HOLDING ON 


End file.
